Data storage systems have evolved and continue to evolve to keep up with the demands of organizations that use them. Many organizations, for example, utilize data storage systems for, among other reasons, the purpose of data archiving, redundancy, and storage of large amounts of data. Despite their many advantages, modern data storage systems contain inherent risks that are borne by the data storage system provider and the organizations that utilize them. For example, despite best efforts to avoid it, data storage systems often include components that can be susceptible to overheating and/or fatigue damage resulting from vibrations in the system caused by various moving parts, such as spinning magnetic media. Consequently, data that is contained in the data storage systems may be susceptible to corruption or loss. Adequately addressing these risks, such as through adequate redundant storage of data, presents additional costs to the organizations that rely on the data storage systems and to the service provider.